Hate to Love
by AnimePunk314
Summary: Hueco Mundo clan is all about pure blooded shifters. The Karakura tribe is a band of misfit half-breeds. The full blooded shifter have been killing off the half breeds for years ,but when inbreeding becomes a problem they decide to make a bridge of peace.mpreg
1. bridge to peace

Author's Note: Well my first Bleach chapter fic and I'm doing it all for you guyz so I hope you enjoy it. There is also some Byakuya and Renji in here and yes it's A fantasy AU a seriously mega awesome( you know you were born in the 1990's if you still use the word awesome) fantastical fantasy AU with mpreg. So bring it on and remenber( I love you people) Don't be a jew, donate a review. (O).(O) please. I need a beta. ^^'

Disclaimer: Don't own

Warning: flames will be fuel to write more and this contains abuse and violents but id will have a happy ending.

Chapter 1: Bridge to creating peace.

" Well...today**_ was _**a good day." Ichigo mumbled to himself as a body was carried in to the village. It seemed things were getting worse with the Hueco Mundo Clan for the buy that had been brought back had only just been allowed to hunt on his own two weeks before and now he was dead.

" They just keep getting worse and worse huh cuz." Renji said from behind his cousin.

" What brings you here? Aren't you usually solving some couples marital disputes." Ichigo teased trying to lighten the mood.

" Ha-ha really funny. For your information your uncle sent me to get you." Renji said seriously.

" What could he possibly need from me at a time like this?" Ichigo thought to himself as he followed his cousin.

" Idon't know, but he seemed really distracted by something." The red head put in.

Looking at the serious expression on his cousins face had Ichigo wondering what Renji had witnessed on the tride leaders face.

" Is it really that bad Renji." The orange haired tiger asked.

" I haven't seen that expresson since your mother passed away." The red tiger half breed commented.

Ichigo didn't want to think about that day; that day was the worst/best day of their lives.

" Lets go find out what's happening." Ichigo had a good idea that it was gogin to be something he wouldn't like.

~ Hueco Mundo Clan ~

" You would have thought with him being blind he would have heard me coming, but I killed him one second flat. the black lion barked in humor.

" What do ya expect from those defective half breeds. Those rejects never should have been allowed to live. Now look , we get the work of population contro;." Grimmjow sneered as he thought of the lesser shifters at the bottom of their moutain.

" Grimmjow." Byakuya called calmly to his cousin.

" Oh Byakuya, I was just talking to Kenpachi about the half breed he killed this afternoon." The teal haired panther smirked but felt it drop at the look on his cousins face." What do you want from me now?" Grimmjow hated when his cousin came around his presence always seemed to ruin his mood.

" Clan leader wishes to speak with us about somethingof importance." Came the monotoned answer.

" Why do you call him that he's your uncle, also what could he possibly want from me?"

" Ididn't ask for details. Excuse me I must be on my way." With that Byakuya turned his back to the panther and contently walked way from his cocky cousin.

" What!" Grimmjow yelled when he heard the news.

" You heard me correctly Grimmjow. As of now there will be no more attacks on the half breeds of the Karakura tribe." Mayuri growled as he starred down the young shifter.

" What could they possibly be worth to us besides good hunting sport?" The teen yelled in horror.

" I have sent a messenger to the tride leader asking for two of their best breeding submissives." The black lion said bluntly.

" What would you need that trash for?"

" Because Grimmjow-." Mayuri pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes in frustration.

" They are to be our mate." Byakuya stated camly in his usual monotoned voice.

" No. Fucking. Way." Teal starred in to blazing gold as he defiantly refused." Where did you get this crackpot idea anyway?"

" I had been going over it since Kira left to be with the panther halfbreed."

" And you think he had the right idea. You're going senile."

" He has the right idea. We are only a generatoin away from inbreeding. we need new marterial for the genepool."

" We have fresh material." Grimmjow protested

" That's not enough Grimmjow." Mayuri countered.

" Not enough, how can it not be enough? We have that rogue lion and his skiddish mate and those two annoying leopard twins."

" Chad and Nova have moved from place to place half their lives. They could pick up and leave any time they wish since they haven't seemed to settle any roots." The leader sighed.

" Fine , but what about the punks?" he insisted.

" In due time, but until then you and Byakuya will be our bridge to creating peace."

" You're really just going to take this sitting down, Byakuya." Grimmjow asked.

" As nephew to the clan leader it is my job to also do what's best for the village and its people. It does not matter if I want too or not." The raven haired shifter stated.

" And as being part of this honorable family you too will do what is best and stop arguing my authority."The black lion growled as he flashed his fangs in warning.

" This is so fucked up." Grimmjow yelled before punching the wall and stalking from the hut.

" Have him ready and under control by tomorrow Byakuya." Mayuri marned flashing a toothey smirk that reminded Byakuya of his mother when she was blackmailing his father." I really do wish he was more like you." The leader snorted.

" I will talk to him amd he will behave himself tomorrow." Ending their conversation he rose and went after his aggressive cousin.

~ Karakura Tribe ~

" What's wrong Uncle Kisuke?" Ichigo asked when he saw the look on his uncles face.

" I just received a letter from the Clan leader of the Hueco Mundo Shifters.

" What did it say?" The two boys asked curiously.

" They want to make a bond of peace." Isshin explained as he walked into the log hut.

" Dad?" Ichigo couldn't help but be shocked that his father was participating in the meeting as well.

" That's a lie. they killed Kaname just a little while ago." Renji couldn't help the outburst that flew out of his mouth.

" It seemed someone didn't get the memo." Kisuke joked somberly.

" What do they want in return for them to stop killing us off." Ichigo questioned.

" Submissive breeders and they have to be strong." Isshin hissed as he thought of the pureblooded shifters taking one of their people his auburn tail twitched in agitation

" Why the hell would they want two half breeds?" The red head questioned.

" They finally realized how close to inbreeding they are so they need to mix things up a little." Golden ears flattened on the blonds head as he gave his troubled explanation.

" I'll go." Ichigo volunteered.

" No, Ichigo. We can find others." Kisuke didn't want to give up his sisters eldest son he reminded him of his little Masa-chan in so many ways, especially when he was able to get him to make a silly grin.

" If I can save Kira and Hantaru some stress about the future of their unborn child and make sure Shiro, Kon, Karin and Yuzu can be safe when they can finally hunt I'll do it." There was no backing down for Ichigo.

" Then I'm going with you." Renji cheered as he locked arms with his orange haired cousin." No way am I letting you go alone and besides , Jinta isn't to far from being able to hunt either."

Kisuke and Isshin sighed in unison as they watched the teens talk excitedly about helping the people in their misfit village.

" Than it's settled." Kisuke tried to sound perky." You leave tomorrow at noon."

A/N: Please donate a review to the poor and tell me what you think. Thank you


	2. meeting their mates

Author's Note: WOW! Ten reviews for this one chapter...thank you everyone I feel so loved and promise to try to update as soon as I can , but I'm also writing other fics so please be patient k. all right so IF ANY ONE HAD QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS FEEL FREE TO PM ME AT ANYTIME AND I'LL DO MY BEST K. On with the fic. ^.^ Also on another note I 'm searching for a beta for this story anyone interested?

Disclaimer: Don't own

Warning: flames will be fuel to write more and this contains abuse and violents but it will have a happy ending.

Chapter 2: Meeting their mates.

Today was the day they would be meeting their mates and finally get to see the pure shifter village that was forbidden to any and all unpures.

" Well boys you ready to start your new lives?" Kisuke asked cheerfully, but kept his green striped hat shadowing his eyes so the two teens wouldn't catch the sorrow in them.

" As ready as anyone can be." Ichigo assured as he hiked his pack higher onto his shoulders.

" We packed last night and went to bed early so we wouldn't look terrible when we met them." Renji decidedly put his own two cents in.

" Than lets head out so we can make it there by noon." Isshin coached even though he really want to just hog-tie the two up and keep them safe at the village for the rest of their lives. " I can't believe my beautiful son is going to make beautiful babies and I won't be there to see it."

" That's just insane dad and creepy. Stop saying stuff like that." Ichigo growled before punching his father in the chin

" Yeah Uncle Isshin that sounded really sick and perverted." Renji scolded.

" Mind your Uncle, Renji. You know how he gets when he's emotional."

" Dad!" Renji gasped in surprise.

" Szayel! Big brother isn't it horrible to know our boys are off to make babies and that we'll probably never get to see them." Isshin melodramatically sobbed on his brothers shoulder.(AN: Bet no one saw that coming. ^.^)

" We knew it was coming. Hanataru is till with child and the only other strong breeders would be our sons since they have three-quarters shifter blood in them unlike the others of the tribe." Szayel sighed as he pat the raven locks of his brothers head being mindful of the auburn red ears popping out. " It's for the good of the village and i'm sure once the treaty is under way wecan visit anytime we like."

" Your right. Ohh Masaki what am I going to do when our baby boy is gone!"

" Dad you still have Kon, Shiro, Karin and Yuzu to raise. (AN: Yes Kon and Shiro are twins in this and Ichigo is the older brother to them both lol.)

" Don't worry about me dad you trained me enough so I can handle anything they throw at me." Renji smirked while trying to reassure his old man.

" That I have, but some things you'll have to grasp on your own and there's no way for me to teach you." Szayel knew he was speaking of mysterious things to his virgin son so he only smiled at his eldests confused expression before pushing him towards the forest. " Now go and show those shifters of the Hueco Mundo clan the strength of the Karakura tribe and make me proud." With that Ichigo, Kisuke, Renji and Isshin entered the woods without a backwards glance.

~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~~

Today was one of thouse days that Grimmjow wished he was never conceived. After storming off , Byakuya had foud him and gave him the stupidest lecture on honoring the clan by sacrificing his bachlorism for the good of their people and blah, blah , blah. The worst part was when the raven hair male realized he was tuning him out and did the worst possible thing ever...his cousin told his mother of what he had been chosen for. That night when he got home his mother, Neliel had squeeled in delight about finally getting grandchildren and her aging son finally settling down to become a family man. He was only nineteen for deities sake. Of course he couldn't protest any of this since his face had been plastered to his mothers unnaturally large brests which were starting to suffrocate him.

" Dear I think he's about to pass out." He remembered his father saying just before he was released from the evil bossom to fall breathlessly to the floor. Realizing he was screwed all the way around he gave up trying to fight it and went to bed early and now here he was waitting at the entrance gate for his eternal punishment with his emotionless cousin and his freak of an Uncle.

Higher in to the moutains Ichigo sighed in amazement as he took in his green surroundings. The trees toward the top of the mountain had thick trunks at least five ft wide and their height looked like it went on forever. The smell of pine was strong and aromatic with large ferns and white papery birch trees painting the scene. The ground was rockier with limestone and granite along with some other minerals poking from the fertile soil, but the path was worn and welcomingly soft as well as the fresh, crisp air as the altitude grew higher and higher.

" This place is amazing ." Renji finally spoke relaying exactly what Ichigo had been thinking." I think we're going to like our new home, but I don't know about our mates, Deiry can only pray they aren't ugly of weak."

" I doubt that they'll be either of those, but I'm more worried if they are respectful and responsible." Ichigo snorted as he thought of some of the crazy aggressive males in their small tribe village.

" You got a point there Ichi." Renji agreed, but decided he was going to tease his cousin with the nickname he hated for showing him up.

" I told you not to call me that/" The orange haired teen hissed.

" If you boys could act your age you would realize we're here." Kisuke interrupted the squabbling teens as the gate to the Hueco Mundo clan came in to view.

" Whoa, look at that. I wonder how many treesthey used to build that gate." Isshin whistled as he took in the 30ft fence that was constructed out of spikedverticle logs.

" You're no better Isshin." Kisuke shook his head and walked to the large gates to pull a thick rope signaling their arrival.

Grimmjow straightened up as the alarm went off that someone had arrived at the gate. The heavy doors began to swing open allowing the visitors to come in single file. The first was a full grown man with blond hair in a brown yukata wearing a striped hat that had Grimmjow grumbling to his stoic cousin.

" That better not be one of them, he's a geezer." But felt stupid as a younger shifter with long crimson hair and tribal tattoos came in next wearing a flashy black and white kimono.

" I believe he's the tribe leader, Kisuke. A golden lion." Byakuya murmured finding his eyes couldn't look away from the young red haired shifter.

About to remark he stopped and gawked as a teen with loud orange spikey hair followed in next modeling off a strawberry red kimono with tiger lillies splashed all over it. The Panther couldn't help but smirk as he noticed the displeased froen on the other teens face. He didn't want to be here either. Bringing up the rear Isshin came before the gate doors slammed shut behind him. They all arrived and it was now time to have the young men meet and pick their mates.

**~ Ichigo and Renji ~**

" Look it those two. If that's our choices we're screwed." Renji whispered as they walked closer to the small party of three.

" They can't be that bad if the clan leader picked them." Ichigo tried to be positive, but couldn't lift the frown from his lips.

" One's smiling like a feral animal and the other looka like he could kill us and would care about it as much as he would a fly."

" Maybe he's just quiet." Ichigo fired back.

" It's always the quiet ones Ichi." Renji said seriously. " Dad trained me ruthlessly so I would have a better chance surviving if I take him, you take the cockey idiot. He can't he too hard to handle. (AN: Boy is he wrong. ^^')

" I'm not a child Renji." Ichigo hissed, but gave up when all he got was a determined frown. " Fine. I like his coloring more anyway."

Groups finally coming together they stopped talking and waited to hear what the two leaders had to say.

" We agreed to the bargain and have brought our two strongest breeders." Kisuke said to the black lion before motioning to Ichigo to step forward. " This is my nephew, Ichigo he's the son to my sister Masaki and his father Isshin has come with us." Kisuke looked pointedly to the silent red tiger.

" What's his breed?" Mayuri asked questioningly.

" Golden red tiger."

" You and that man are both purebreed are you not?" Mayuri asked shocked. " Why is it that you live in the lesser village?"

" My sister was a halfbreed, but she has passed. Kisuke said solomnly.

" What of the other boy you have brung us?"

" Isshin's nephew Renji and Ichigo's cousin. His father is also of pure red tiger blood, his mother a white tiger halfbreed." Kisuke said confidently.

" And...they are both submissive breeders?" The black lion looked them over curiously.

" Yes, they are both breeders. As for submissive, if you resoect them they will do the same."

" Of course that's all anyone really wnat." The violet haired leader grinned before once again speaking. " Since you came all this way to us I will allow your two boys to pick who they wish to join with since they will be with whom ever the choose for the rest of their lives."

" I believe that's generously fair." Kisuke nodded in agreement.

Before any complaints could be brought forth Ichigo and Renji moved to stand before who they had picked so that they were face to face with whom they had decided upon.

" Looks like it didn't take very long." Kisuke muttered.

" Yes it seems they had already known what they wanted." Mayuri cackled as he looked to the four young men.

Renji stared in to the dark depths of the shifter in front of him and gathered himself.

" I am Renji of the Karakura tribe shifters, and you would be? He trailed off for the other to answer.

" Byakuya of the Hueco Mundo clan and Nephew to the leader." Byakuya's usual soft stoic voice unusually softer.

" Ichigo of the Karakura tribe." Chocolate brown glaring in to cyan.

" Grimmjow of the Hueco Mundo Clan and cousin to Byakuya the black lion, we're going to have a lot of fun Strawberry." Grimmjow sneered as he began his anti-mate campaign.

" May I speak with my son and nephew's future mates?" Isshin finally spoke up wanting to do this one last thing before he gave his son fully away.

" I don't see the problem with that." Golden eyes shifted to his nephew and nephew by marriage.

" Go with the man for a moment won't you."

Doing as told they followed the older male till he stopped by a large boulder.

" I'm only going to say this once. I f you put a single scratch or hurt those two and I catch word of it ,there will be hell to pay." Sharp strong claws retracted and craved deep grooves in to the thick slad of rock. " And there will be no mercy." He said looking at the two shocked young shifters. " Do I have your understanding?"

Byakuya gave a strong accepting nod while Grimmjow smiled smugly before shrugging his shoulders.

" I warn you Panther. There will be no second chances."

" Yeah, yeah. I get it. I get it." Of course just because he got it didn't mean he would listen. His mate wasn't pure like him so he planned to treat him like his status...second rate.

" Good then welcome to the family and give me lots of grandchildren. I wnat you two making those babies as soon as possible, but don;t be too rough , Ichigo is still a delicate flower that has yet to be plucked so he does not know how to enjoy the mating proccedss!" Out of no where Ichigo's fist flew up to connect with his fathers chin sending him flying six feet in the air.

" Would you stop saying shit like that. I can hear you , you perverted bastard." Ichigo growled before jumping on the downed mans stomach knocking the wind out of him brutily. " You're so fucking embarrassing. Go home!" With that he walked back to his place where he stood next to Renji while massaging the shoulder he put in to his swing.

Things were going to be interesting with the two new arrivals and Grimmjow couldn't wait to break his violently wild mate.

A/N: Tell me how much you love me for this lol. thank you thank you...anyway please review I would love to hear...er read your thoughts.


	3. get to know one another

Author's Note: Oh My God! Twenty reviews for two chapters. I have never felt so loved. T.T you guys are so good too me. Since you guys are so awesome i'm updating AGAIN! I hope you all still share the love for this chapter like you did the others. Also so Grimmjow will have to learn a hard lesson and get the crap beat out of him before he starts to understand himself and such so I know what he is going to do to Ichigo will be horrible , but bare with me they'll get there I promise. Okay enough of my babbling ...on with the Fic!

Disclaimer: Don't own

Warning: flames will be fuel to write more and this contains abuse and violents but it will have a happy ending.

Chapter 3: Get to know one another.

Once Isshin recovered himself, he and Kisuke followed Mayuri to go over the treaty and all that entitled it leaving the new couples to get to know one another better.

" Would you like me to show you around?" Byakuya asked his soon to be mate.

" Yeah, that would be helpful since i'm new to all this." Renji chuckled flipping some of his long crimson hair over his shoulder with an embarassed smile on his face.

" Would you like to join us , Grimmjow with your mate?" The raven haired shifter asked politely.

" Nah, I'm gonna show berry-boy where the stream is and some other stuff. You go have fun with that cuz." Grimmjow smirked before letting it unfold in to a full perdatory grin.

" Very well. We will be at my house if you wish to join us later." Byakuya said plainly before wrapping his arm around a flustered Renji's waist heading in the opposite direction of the younger couple.

" Lets go orangie." Grimmjow ordered as he walked away expecting a harsh retort, but was left seething when all he go was an."okay" from Ichigo.

It was a silent trip to the mountain stream since Ichigo had nothing really to say to his husband to be be, and Grimmjow didn't think the inpure shifter was worthy of that much of his attention. Once they arrived at the crystal clear stream the Panther let his demands be known.

" Whenever you need to get water you'll come to this stream. I won't drink anything or have my clothes washed in no other water."

" What's so special about it that you can drink any other water?" Ichigo asked curiously.

" Because I said so. You're not allowed to queation me halfbreed." The teal haired panther growled.

" Hey asshole. I'm not a halfbreed. If you were paying attention you would know I only have a quarter human blood in me, Dipshit." Ichigo yell finally frustrated to the guy, but snarled as a fist caught him in the low part of his jaw making him stumble back a little as he bit the inside of his cheek.

" Learn your place filthy inpure. You're going to be my submissive so alot will be changing since your daddy won't be here to protect you." He sneered as he watched Ichigo straighten himself.

" I don't care what you dio to em as long as I keep my end of the treaty. So go ahead and act like you're a badass and hit me, but don't you eveb lay a hand on my cubs." Ichigo hissed making his own demands known.

" They won't be yours. They'll be full blooded shifter which makes them mine." Grimmjow countered.

" I will be the one to care for them since your to retarded and I'll be the one to raise them since It's my job as the mother and you'll be the idiot going around the clan taking all the credit, but everyone will know whos really in charge." Ichigo laughed enjoying pissing off the bastard he would be stuck with for the rest of his life.

The laughter stopped quickly when Grimmjow snarled, back-handing the orange haired teen so hard he fell to the ground with the resounding cracking noise ecohing back around them.

" You think you're so smart, but you're nothing but a worthless punk." Grimmjow degraded, his teal eyes burning in anger.

Using the back of his hand, Ichigo wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth before spitting out what was left in his mouth before standing up and walking away.

" Where do you think you're going?" Grimmjow demanded.

" Bck to the village to see what's happening with the treaty." Ichigo said plainly like what just happened never did.

" I didn't say you can go."

" You haven't claimed me so you don't own me yet." Ichigo said matter-of-factly as he continued walking away, but was yanked back as a hand grabbed a fistful of his orange locks.

Without word of warning Grimmjow snapped the tiger shifters neck to the side hard enough to almost the point of breaking before brutily bitting in to Ichigo's shoulder. Wincing when the tainted blood filled his mouth he forced himself to swallow the crimson liquid. Knowing that the only way two different species of shifter could breed was with an exchange of blood, the panther bite the very tip of his tongue off letting the flow of blood seep in to the puncture wounds he had just created . Hearing the hiss from the teen in his grasp he growled in satisfaction as his blood took effect and mingled through out the course of the orange haired boys body.

" Now you are." Grimmjow whispered before pushing him away letting his now claimed mate fall to his knees breathing heavily.

" B-Bastard" Ichigo managed before falling back and passing out.

After glowing in his victory he groan as he realized he would have to carry the unconscious teen all the way back to his cousins house. With huff he flung the limp body over his shoulder and went on his way mumbleing about how heavy the 'kid' was for being so thin.

A/N: Forgive me. I know its short, but it's go the kick start to the kind of relationship Ichigo will be in for awhile be fore things start to changs and yes Ichigo will become friends with chad and nova and blah blah blah and Kenpachi will even like him but he's being paired with nnoitra yeah insane eyepatch wearing kooks. ^.^ any who I hope you liked it and hope to hear from you soon. ^.^ thank you and remember to show the love.


	4. Get to know one another pt:2

Author's Note: well everyone probably wants to kill me... T^T but no you can't.I have been rather depressed since my father has had to go in to a nursing home to learn how to walk again. I lost my muse for writting for a while but i'm back and ready to make up for it. ^.^

Disclaimer: Don't own

Warning: flames will be fuel to write more and this contains abuse and violents but it will have a happy ending.

Chapter 4: Get to know one another pt:2

_**~ Byakuya and Renji ~**_

" This will be our home." Byakuya stated , pride shining in the dark depths of his eyes.

" It'r really big." Renji said in awe as he looked at the place he would live and raise his children in.

" Come. I'll show you around inside." Byakuya said softly as his heart strated to melt for the younger shifter.

" O-okay." The crimson haired teen sputtered cursing Ichigo for being right about the raven haired male just being the shy stoic type. He found himself actually attracted to the black lion.

Walking up the the wooden steps he removed his sandles on the wrap around proche before following the lion in and gawked as he entered the spacious living area. The room was light and open with large plush red cushions placed around the fire pit which was used for cooking meals and boiling tea for guests. The walls wear decorated with various animals skins, some used to cover windows a, but could easily be pinned back. Once he was done looking around he followed the other to the restroom and found himself in the lap of luxury as he found a stand with basin of water placed in front of a large free hanging mirror ,so that he could see himself when he washed his face and took care of his hair. The next thing he oogled was the large wooden tube that looked like it could hold both of them with out breaking, but the one thing that had him puzzled was the square box with a hole thesixe of a plate in its center.

" What is that?" Renji asked in puzzlement.

" The toilet or chamber pot." Byakuya said slowly."

" Doesn't it leave a stench?" The crimson haired tiger asked confused.

" It's a very deep hole that leads out the side of the mountain." The raven lion evplained feeling his pants tighten as his guest blushed in embarassment for not knowing any of what he was talking about." My father knew a mole shifter and he dug it as a favor to my father." He went on to explain further.

" So it just goes down and out?"

" You have to pour water down it from time to time, but it's much more efficent that a regular pot." He said before moving the cloth aside and stepping from the room giving Renji the signal it was time to move on to the next room.

Saving the bedroom for last, Byakuya moved the animal pelt to the side so that the other could walk in and see their room.

" This will be our room." The stoic lion rumbled softly.

Once again in awe, he looked at his surroundings. On the walls was ink paintings and decorative wepaons replica's, but what he liked the most was the decorative fans that eached had a Sakura tree painted on them in fullbloom. In the middle hung a black sheathed sword with a white hilt, black dimonds running down the center of it, which was habging on the wall at the head of the bed.

" Is that real?" Renji asked curiously.

" Yes, it's been passed down from my mothers side to the next heir when he or she comes of age." Byakuya said proudly.

" Oh, cool. Where did you find the fans?"

" My father actually painted them as a home warming gift."

" What! He painted those!." Renji all but spazzed.

" Yes, you'll be meeting them later tonight. We will be having dinner with them."

" Sure." The crimson tiger teen answered nervously before going back to looking around.

He noticed the bed next as It was different from what he was used to. The futon cott was big enough for two, but he was used to that since his parents had one, no it was the frame it was on. It looked to be on a thick slab of wood held up by six sturdy eight inch stilts. At the sides of the bed were strips of bear pelt so the when you stepped out of it your feet wouldn't freeze on the cold wooden floor and at the foot of the bed lay a chest where he guessed his and his mates clothes would be stored.

" Where will the children sleep?" Renji asked worried, but looked up timidly at the thought of mating with the man before him.

" I have four other rooms, but they are empty...for now." Byakuya answered in a sensual tone.

" Oh!" Renji snapped up to look at the other in surprise before his lips were caught in a chaste kiss.

Having wanted to to kiss the other since they walked in to the bedroom, Byakuya couldn't stop himself from deepening it. They jumped apart as they heard a thuud from the other room and Grimmjow shouting for the black lion. Walking out , the two spotted Grimmjow standing there pissed, but smug with and unconscious Ichigo lay on the gound next to his feet. Seeing his downed cousin, Renji ran to the orange haired tiger.

" Ichigo! What did you do to him?" Renji growled as he placed the other red tigers head in his lap.

An: Okay and there is Byakuya and Renji's relationship thus far. now I can roll in to the story with out feeling like I should have done this first. ^.^ reviews are loved and cherished.


	5. alert

In a short while I will be back to updating this fanfiction. I have been away since my father was sick had had passed away as of july 17 2013 he was only 54 so it was a real blow to my family and me which isn't much now but never the less I'm gonna try to get out of this depressive funk I'm still an and update. Even though I have been away for sometime I have written chapters for some of the fics I have posted so please bare with me as I also now work. Thank you all to have stuck loyaly to this fic. The next time I post this will be gone and a chapter will replace this.

Sincerely yours, AnimePunk314


End file.
